Hallia
Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Priest Category:Human: Characters Category:Alliance/Priest: Characters Category:Alliance: Characters = Description = Full Name: Hallia Andor Race: Human Sex: Female Age: 29 Hair: Long and very dark, pinned up in a bun, and always threatening to unravel. She is already showing a few silver stands of hair. Eyes: Blue-grey and well focused. Skin: Very pink. Height: 5 feet tall. Weight: 100 pounds. Slim and non-muscular. She cannot hold a sword to save her life. Garments: Always covers herself with long flowing robes, favoring cool colors. Whatever necklace she wears, she will thread it with her Scarlet Crusade Initiate’s ring and tuck it out of sight beneath her robe. Alignment: Lawful Good Class: Priestess of the Holy Light (with a stubborn vow to never inflict shadow damage.) Professions: Herbalism and Alchemy = Personality = She loathes admitting that she was once a Scarlet Crusade zealot. Despite the self-conscious shame of being firmly associated with what turned out to be a crazed, evil movement, she still adheres to the strict vows she made as an initiate of the Scarlet Brotherhood (minus the bit about killing anyone under loose suspicion of bearing the plague.) She maintains her vow of virginity and modesty. She is often minimalistic in her mannerism and speech. She will meditate on her faith for long hours. She takes confession and atonement very seriously. And with the zealous reflex most typical of the priests at the Scarlet Monastery, she will lend heroic aid to anyone in need even if it greatly endangers her own life. However, if she is all alone in the wilds, it’s a vastly different story: She is excessively cautious, and will run away, screaming from most potential fights. It's not that she has a vow of doing no harm; She simply lacks the confidence to go it alone. She lost much of her naiveté after witnessing a few regrettable situations within the church. Having no choice but to flee for her life, and later learning of the crusade's deep demonic root, she lost some faith in herself and now doubts other people’s true intentions. When something doesn’t add up, (and most things don’t for her) she often quips back with a sarcastic remark to let them know they are on notice, yet with obedience and selfless assistance, she does what is asked in disregard to her gut instinct. Regardless of any suspicion she might feel, she remains generous with her time and resources, and is very willing to go out of her way to help others. = Biography = Hallia was born at her family’s farmhouse east of Andorhal just before the First War. She is the youngest in the family, having eight older siblings: three sisters and five brothers. She grew up happily, learning the fine art of homemaking from the family’s matriarch. In Hallia’s early adulthood, her family was given several tantalizing offers by very wealthy foreigners to buy the family's plot of farmland. The family decided to not sell. In the next year’s harvest season, she and her family saw plumes of black, putrid smoke rise from the fields of their new farming neighbors. They were befuddled as to what might be happening. However, when they witnessed its sudden effect on their crops and animals, it became apparent that it was some type of disease that was being spread. She and her family hurriedly packed and fled for the capitol city of Lordaeron. The city of Lordaeron was already swarming with refugees by the time they arrived. After hearing a rousing call to arms by the Knights of the Silver Hand, Hallia decided to leave her family at Lordaeron and join the cause, at first helping make bandages for the soldiers at a nearby monastery. After the betrayal of Arthas and the nightmarish fall of Lordaeron, she lost contact with her family. She assumed that they had fallen to the Scourge along with the rest of the residents and refuges in the city. This increased her fervor, as it did for many at the monastery. Fueled by outrage, she was consumed with her new priestly studies, fully embracing the intolerant doctrines of what had become the Scarlet Crusade. She struggled hard in her ascetic labors, never wavering from her stringent vows. She eventually rose to full priesthood status within a short 3 years. Her greatest joy as a priestess for the Scarlet Crusade was indoctrinating and fueling the zealotry in the new converts. This changed after witnessing the false accusation, torturous beating, and execution of her best and most virtuous friend at the monastery and having a painful spotlight unrightfully placed upon herself by High Inquisitor Whitemane. Hallia started having grave doubts as to the path the Scarlet Crusade had taken. Too intimidated to speak to her own defense, she managed to flee the monastery in fear for her life. She escaped the cloistered halls of the monastery and ran directionless through the dangerous forests of Tirisfal Glades under constant attack by Scourge and Forsaken. She dared to beg for the merciful protection of a roaming Argent Dawn patrol. They decided to spare her life. They instructed her to report to Northshire Abbey where she could learn how to temper her self-righteous anger, balance her faith, and prove her dedication to the Alliance. Her career outside of the monastery included aiding those of the Alliance without question, although her main goal was to work with the Argent Dawn in the plaguelands. She eventually did just that, and earned a very honorable reputation with them. When she heard that the Dark Portal had opened, she didn’t go through it like most. She instead took up a teaching position at Northshire Abbey, coaxing young impressionable students into being virtuous, disciplined, and focused on the holier talents, and to resist the lure of shadow powers. But eventually her vow of rendering aid to those in need started to bother her conscience. She bid the chapel adieu and left for the Blasted Lands. She entered the Dark Portal alone and was overwhelmed by the sight of immense demons battling both the Allied and Horde troops at the Stair of Destiny. With growing concern for the health of the troops, she made her way to Honor Hold and helped as best as she could those who battled against the Burning Legion and the Shadow Council. Feeling lost in Outland, she found valuable help from a trustworthy friend, James Chronicle, who kindly led her to the great city of Shattrath. Her first experience with the Naaru, and the profound revelation of the nature of the Light was a defining moment of her life. She felt that her beliefs in the nature of the Light and the Shadow were confirmed, validating the strict, hard course she had taken in life. She then decided to become a student of the Aldor. Her ultimate dreams, born from the events of her childhood, are to return to Azeroth, cleanse the plaguelands, take back Lordaeron, destroy Kel’Thuzad at his necropolis, and defeat the Lich King himself. Even though her goals in Outland might be her immediate concerns, she tirelessly works to these noble and perhaps foolhardy ends.